


Step in the light (For Your Perfect Close Up)

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, John Murphy Is a Little Shit (The 100), Love, News Media, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: When a handsome stranger with a charming smile randomly asks small-town Clarke to take her photo one afternoon, she never expects for that interaction to turn her entire world upside down. But soon, she finds herself thrown into the world of high-fashion, paparazzi, and internet rumors. Thank God Bellamy is at her side for all of it, though.Or, a modern AU where Bellamy is a famous photographer who discovers Clarke.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Step in the light (For Your Perfect Close Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/gifts).



> So I have tried something a little different with this fic. We have magazine articles that tell the past and all scenes are present. Hopefully, it works as well as I think it did!!
> 
> Thank you to [Brooke](https://broashwhat.tumblr.com/) for the AMAZING moodboard!!!! And Madison for the summary cause my brain said "What's a summary?"
> 
> This is a prompt fill for t100 writers for BLM initiative and we are still taking prompts. Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a story idea that you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with [our new prompt board.](https://www.notion.so/t100-Fic-for-BLM-Prompt-Ideas-b71c84406c884099a9682133636abc09)
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

# 

# THE ARKER

### Has Bellamy Blake discovered the next big thing in fashion?

_BY JASPER JORDAN_

June 10, 2015

> Bellamy Blake, one of the biggest fashion photographers in the business, has begun working with a new model—Clarke Griffin. This wouldn’t be big news, except she’s the only model he’s currently working with. Clarke is new to the fashion scene and no one seems to know much about her. So we reached out to Bellamy and Clarke so that they could tell us how this new partnership came to be.
> 
> Because they are both very busy, they were only available for a short phone conversation with me, but they were more than willing to share their story. They were both very friendly and easy to talk to.
> 
> **We’ve noticed that the two of you seem to be working together almost exclusively and Bellamy, your work that was already amazing has elevated even more. But before we get into that, why don’t you tell me how this new partnership came to be.**
> 
> **Clarke:** [laughs] Well, since it started with you, do you want to go first?
> 
> **Bellamy:** Sure, why not. I was on my way to some little town in Virginia — don’t ask me the name because I don’t remember. And for some unknown reason, I decided that it would be a good idea to drive from New York. Not my smartest idea, but also the best idea. My car got a flat tire just outside of this small town, Arcadia. I was not happy, because I knew that I would be late for the shoot — but what could I do? So while I was waiting for them to get my new tire on, I decided to wander around the town with my camera. Taking pictures here and there, because as much as I love fashion photography, I love taking pictures of something else every once in a while. 
> 
> **Clarke:** I was just out on a walk when this random stranger walks up to me and asks if he can take my picture. I had no idea who he was, but I figured why not? He had a fancy camera so I figured he _probably_ wasn’t some psycho. Plus he seemed nice.
> 
> **Bellamy:** There was just something about her — obviously, she’s beautiful, but anyone can see that. There was….a spark about her and I needed to photograph her. So I did. And then I left because I had a shoot to get to. But once I’d finished with the shoot and had a chance to really take a look at the photos? I knew I needed to work with her. So I went back to Arcadia.
> 
> **Clarke:** [laughs] Let me tell you how surprised I was when this random stranger that I let take my picture, showed up on my porch. Not just because I hadn’t thought that I’d see him again, but also — how had he found my house?
> 
> **Bellamy:** [laughs] That’s the great thing about smaller towns, you can find anybody if you’re willing to ask everybody.
> 
> **Clarke:** That is very true. But he told me that he was a fashion photographer and he wanted me to model for him — that he _needed_ me to model for him. I was highly suspicious, to say the least. But he left me his card and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Because what if he was legit and he wanted _me_ to be a model? I couldn’t chance that so I googled him. Turns out he’s legit. [laughs]
> 
> **Bellamy:** When she called me, I sent her a plane ticket immediately. Luckily, I know people and I was able to get her into contact with a manager and get her on my next shoot. 
> 
> **That has to be crazy — to be just living your life one minute and then suddenly modeling? Tell us what it’s been like for you Clarke.**
> 
> **Clarke:** Honestly, I’m still not used to it — seeing my picture on magazine covers and billboards. It’s crazy to me. I was in over my head when I first got here. Luckily, Bellamy has been very kind by helping me learn the ways of the fashion world. Between him and Raven, I’ve managed to survive so far.
> 
> **Raven? As in Raven Reyes?**
> 
> **Clarke:** Yes! She is like my favorite person in the whole world — we’re even roommates. 
> 
> **I guess like really does attract like. So what do we have to look forward to from the pair of you in the future?**
> 
> **Bellamy:** Well, you know we can’t give away too much about anything — NDAs and such. 
> 
> [both laugh]
> 
> **Clarke:** What we can say it’s that we’re currently on set for a shoot with Vogue. The rest? You’ll have to wait until the magazine hits the shelves. 
> 
> With no more time, they ended the call, leaving me with an overwhelming sense of friendliness. They seem like the type of people that I want to be friends with. 
> 
> So now that you know a little bit more about Clarke Griffin, what do you think? Do you think she’s in it for the long-haul?

* * *

# ARKADIA FASHION

### New Superstar on the Rise: Who is Clarke Griffin?

_BY MAYA VIE_

July 1, 2015

> Clarke Griffin is a name that anyone will recognize if they know anything about the fashion industry. She’s been featured on the cover of Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Vanity Fair, Allure, and more. Seeming to pop up overnight, not much is known by the public about Griffin, so we here at Arkadia Fashion decided to make it our business to find out more about her so that we could share it with our loyal readers.
> 
> Griffin, 23, was born to Jake and Abigail Griffin, nee Du Pont, on October 11, 1992, in Arcadia, Virginia — the city that she called home until making her splash in the fashion industry. She attended the University of Virginia in Charlottesville, less than two hours from her hometown. She graduated in 2014 with a BA of Biology. From speaking with friends and family, we were able to uncover that Griffin was accepted into the University of Virginia’s School of Medicine, but deferred for a year. Obviously, that deferment will be lasting for more than a year as she was scheduled to begin classes in the fall. 
> 
> While we were unable to reach Griffin for a comment, we were able to reach her mother. Mrs. Griffin seemed upset over the idea of her daughter throwing away the chance at being a doctor for a career as a model, saying that “This is the biggest mistake she will ever make. Models can’t be models for their whole life. What is she going to do when she isn’t young anymore?” Mrs. Griffin had more to say, but it was a lot of the same disappointment in the life that her daughter has chosen to live. 
> 
> What does lead someone to choose to be a model when they were on their way to being a doctor? Could it be the fame? The potential fortune? No one, but Griffin knows the reasons behind her choices and maybe one day she’ll explain it to us, but for now, all we can do is guess.

* * *

Clarke wakes slowly, blinking against the light as she stretches. She glances at the clock and sees that it’s not even ten yet. She doesn’t have to be awake yet, but she also knows herself well enough to know that there will be no going back to sleep. She grabs her phone off the charger, not bothering to check her social media—there will be no social media for her today. 

Instead, she opens her text messages, finding one from Bellamy.

_Can't wait to see you later. I love you. Have a good day and try not to stress too much._

Clarke snorts. He knows her too well, but she’s determined not to stress. She’s going to relax today and enjoy it—no matter what the butterflies in her stomach are saying. When her phone goes off she expects the text to be from Bellamy, but instead, it’s from Raven.

_We're going to be a little early._

_How early?_

Clarke doesn’t receive a response, but she hears her door open followed by Octavia’s voice ringing down the hallway, “Get up bitch! It’s time for our spa day.”

Clarke laughs to herself, rolling her eyes to herself. She makes her way over to the door, sticking her head into the hallway to call out, “I’m going to take a shower and get dressed. I’ll be down in like thirty minutes. Feel free to order breakfast.” Not bothering to wait for an answer Clarke swings the door shut and heads for her bathroom. 

She turns on her favorite Spotify playlist before turning on the shower and undressing. She doesn’t let her mind focus on anything except the music, because she knows that the minute she starts worrying about the details she’s going to start stressing out, and she’s determined not to fall into that trap today. She has to believe that she and her friends did a good enough job that she doesn’t have to worry.

Within thirty minutes Clarke is showered and dressed as she makes her way to the kitchen. Raven and Octavia are sitting at her table chatting over bagels.

“Hey, ladies.” She shoots them a smile before opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice. 

“Hey, babe,” Raven calls out as Clarke pours herself a glass of juice. “We got bagels—figured a light breakfast was the way to go.”

Clarke sits down across from Octavia who is grinning at her, but not saying anything. “O, that’s really creepy. Please stop.”

“I’m just so happy. I was sure that this day was never going to come.” Octavia doesn’t stop smiling, but she does turn her attention to her breakfast.

Clarke shakes her head, used to her friend’s perpetual energy and enthusiasm. “So what’s the plan?”

Raven glances at Octavia who is nodding enthusiastically. Raven rolls her eyes and pushes a paper toward the other girl. “I guess Octavia will be telling you the schedule.”

“So we need to leave by eleven so don’t dally over your bagel.” Octavia waves her hand in Clarke’s general direction. “Our appointment is set for 11:30. We’ll go into the sauna for thirty minutes and then our hot stone massage is scheduled for noon—it’s for an hour and a half. We wanted to make sure that you were plenty relaxed. At 1:30 we’ll have lunch, whatever choice you made when we set the appointment. At 2:00 we’ll have manicures and pedicures. 3:00 is our hair appointment which they said should only take an hour, but even if it goes for an hour and a half, we still have plenty of time to make it to the venue and get dressed. Your parents are meeting us there at 5:00.”

Clarke nods. “It sounds like the two of you worked everything out.”

“We tried.” Raven reaches over and grabs Clarke’s hand. “We want this day to be perfect for you.”

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Clarke smiles, reaching for Octavia’s hand with her free hand. She’s glad that they’re here—she wouldn’t have it any other way.

They sit like that for just a moment before Octavia pulls back and claps her hands. “Okay, ladies. Let’s hurry up and eat—we have a schedule to keep.”

Clarke laughs, rolling her eyes before meeting Raven’s, whose exasperation is written all over her face already. This is going to be great.

* * *

# SANCTUM

### Clarke Griffin: Will she keep climbing or is there a fall in her future?

_BY HARPER MCINTYRE_

December 12, 2015

> Clarke Griffin is now a household name that is spoken alongside names such as Cindy Crawford, Naomi Campbell, Kate Moss, Heidi Klum, and Tyra Banks. As someone so new on the scene, you may ask how her name can be uttered in the same breath as legends such as these — but her climb to the top has been hard-earned. She has appeared on nearly forty Vogue covers alone. She has been busy with shoots all over the world. It seems like she makes time for nothing except work. 
> 
> But it appears that this is working in her favor as her popularity grows — although this seems to not have changed Griffin. She’s been very upfront about her charity work and the donations she makes. Whether this is just a front she puts up for the public or if she truly cares about the causes she supports, who’s to say? 
> 
> What’s most interesting about Griffin is that she works almost exclusively with one photographer — Bellamy Blake. Blake discovered her in her small hometown of Arcadia, Virginia, and the two have been almost inseparable since then and not just when it comes to working. There have been many photos making their rounds on the internet of the two of them out on the town — dinners, shows. It’s led to many rumors that they might be secretly dating, but they’re also often spotted with Blake’s younger sister, Octavia, an up-and-coming designer, and Raven Reyes, another model. 
> 
> Is there any truth to the rumors that Griffin and Blake are dating? According to the pair, no. They’re just good friends who enjoy each other’s company. Until there is proof otherwise, they’ll have to be taken at their word. But what a lovely couple they would make. 

* * *

# ARKADIA FASHION

### Ex spills all of Clarke Griffin’s secrets

_BY MAYA VIE_

February 26, 2016

> Every fashion and gossip magazine is covering one story right now and that is the interview that Lexa Woods, Clarke Griffin’s college sweetheart, gave on _Chatting with Josie_ just yesterday. An interview in which she spilled all of Griffin’s secrets that she may not have wanted the world to know. It’s one of the downfalls to fame — secrets are hard to keep.
> 
> Woods granted the interview to host Josephine Lightbourne. Lightbourne is known for finding out the dirt on anyone she can and seems to get joy out of spilling those secrets. Not that we would ever judge because a celebrity lives their life in the spotlight and there are always going to be people looking for their own five minutes of fame, so who can blame Woods for wanting hers? But that’s neither here nor there. We’re here to review some of Woods’s claims.
> 
> **Clarke Griffin is bi-sexual.**
> 
> Honestly? This comes as no real surprise. There’s no doubt in my mind that Woods is Griffin’s ex. Griffin has been very outspoken in her support of the LGBTQ community, so while she might not have come out as bisexual, I believe that there is a very good chance that this is a correct statement. I also think that it will bring more love to Griffin.
> 
> **Clarke Griffin is a homewrecker.**
> 
> Woods claims that Griffin began dating Finn Collins, who at the time was dating Raven Reyes. This one is a little harder to swallow, because if this were true then why would Griffin and Reyes be such good friends? Woods offered no proof, just her word—which, let’s be honest, doesn’t mean anything. She’s a nobody trying to get her moment in the spotlight. So, take that one with a grain of salt. 
> 
> **Clarke Griffin broke her family’s heart when she became a model.**
> 
> This one we know to at least be partially true. Abigail Griffin spoke to any news outlet that would listen to her, lamenting her daughter’s decision. Her father, Jake Griffin, on the other hand, has appeared to be one of her biggest supporters. He’s been spotted at photoshoots and fashion shows. So, I'd say that this one is a half-truth. Griffin may have broken her mother’s heart, but it appears that Papa Griffin doesn’t share this belief.
> 
> **Clarke Griffin is definitely dating Bellamy Blake.**
> 
> Again, Woods made this statement without a shred of evidence. That’s not completely true — she claims to “know the signs of Clarke when she is dating someone. The two of them are most definitely dating.” In journalism, that isn’t something that we consider to be actual proof. While many in America believe the popular duo are dating, we still do not have concrete proof that this is correct. So for now, we’re going to leave this as possibly true.
> 
> Woods made plenty of claims and told a lot of stories, stories that painted a tumultuous college romance — one, that to this reporter, appears to have been an unhealthy one. Woods claims that it was her choice to end things with Griffin and that Griffin stalked her when she was out on dates with her now-wife, Costia — again with no proof. Because little to no evidence was provided by Woods, I would just like a moment to remind our readers to take all of her comments with a grain of salt. If Griffin chooses to respond then maybe we’ll get another side of the story, but if she doesn’t then we may never know.

* * *

Bellamy sits on his couch, flipping through the channels. There’s nothing on that is holding his interest—not that he’s surprised. Maybe he should read a book? Or work on the photos he took yesterday. Neither idea excites him so he just keeps flipping mindlessly through the channels as his eyes fall to the clock on the wall. It’s barely noon. He’s going to go crazy if this is the way that the day is going to go.

He reaches for his phone to text Clarke but realizes as soon as he unlocks it that she’s busy. Damn it. His head jerks when he hears the doorbell sound. Who could that be?

Bellamy makes his way to the door as the person starts knocking. “I’m coming.” The fact that the person continues to knock leads Bellamy to believe that he knows who is on the other side of the door.

When he swings the door open he finds that he was correct—Murphy is standing outside of his house, but he’s not alone. Monty and Miller are with him. Bellamy shakes his head. “What are you guys doing here?”

Murphy holds up a six-pack of beer before pushing past Bellamy. “We figured we could keep you company.”

“Make sure you weren’t freaking out,” Miller adds as he follows behind Murphy.

Monty gives him a quick smile but doesn’t add anything as he follows Miller. 

Bellamy shakes his head as he shuts the door, but honestly? He’s happy that his friends are here. It’ll be easier for him to keep his mind off today if he’s not all alone. He probably should’ve thought of that before now, but they’re here now and that’s all that matters.

“What the hell are you watching?” Murphy sneers at the TV which is currently showing some dating reality show. “Are you that bored?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t actually watching this. I’ve been flipping through channels for the last hour or so.” Bellamy drops down onto the couch, picks up the remote, and tosses it to Murphy. “You find something.”

Miller has his arm draped over the back of the couch, hand just brushing Monty’s shoulder as he watches Bellamy for a moment. “You were going to go crazy if we didn’t come over, weren’t you?”

Bellamy wants to deny the claim, but also it’s true so instead, he says, “Maybe.”

Murphy stops on some action movie that Bellamy has zero interest in watching, but at least it’s background noise. Murphy turns to find the other three men staring back at him. “What?”

“Are you planning to share those beers or were you planning to drink them all yourself?” Bellamy nods toward the six-pack sitting next to Murphy.

“Honestly? I was kind of hoping that you’d forget about them so I could drink them all.” Murphy shrugs before handing each of them a beer. “But I guess I can share.”

Bellamy manages to just barely keeps himself from rolling his eyes as he pops open the beer, taking a sip as he leans back into the couch. His friends continue to talk around him, but he tunes them out. Having them here is enough of a distraction, their conversation enough to keep him out of his head.

Just a few more hours. That’s it—just a few more hours. He can keep it together until then, right?

* * *

# THE ARKER

### Spotted! Fashion Photographer Bellamy Blake and Supermodel Clarke Griffin Locking Lips

_BY JASPER JORDAN_

October 22, 2016

> Bellarke lives!!! 
> 
> Yes, you read that correctly. Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, fondly referred to by many news outlets as Bellarke, were photographed kissing outside of a restaurant in New York just two days ago. Neither Blake nor Clarke immediately responded once the photograph hit the internet, but this morning they released a joint video on Twitter, setting the record straight. The video, while only two minutes, said both a lot and very little.
> 
> The two sat side by side, hands laced together as they spoke. It was Griffin who finally said that “We appreciate that everyone is curious about our lives, but we’ve attempted to keep our relationship quiet for a reason. This is personal and everyone doesn’t need to know everything about us.” This statement has earned her quite a backlash on the internet.
> 
> Blake followed Griffin’s statement up with one of his own: “We understand the curiosity, so we will tell you that yes, we’re together, but that’s all that you need to know. Asking us how long we’ve been together or other invasive questions will earn you a no comment.”
> 
> The fact that the pair want to keep the details of their relationship between them is understandable, but the people are demanding more. Comments on their video range from “I’m so happy for the two of you.” to “You’re a celebrity—your life is public so I don’t understand why you expect people to not ask.” Which brings us to a bigger question. Do celebrities have a right to privacy? In relationships? In life, in general? 
> 
> We want to hear what you think! Shoot us a message on Twitter, @thearker, or comment on this article. 

* * *

Clarke glances at Octavia as she lets out a squeal. She can’t turn her head or the woman doing her hair is likely to kill her. She smiles to herself as she sees Octavia thanking the woman that had done her hair and makeup.

“Clarke! Look how beautiful they made me.” Octavia appears in front of her, doing jazz hands which, of course, makes Clarke snort.

Raven, who is still sitting in the chair at Clarke’s side, lets out a sigh. “Octavia, you’re always beautiful, but you’re lucky they didn’t kill you with your inability to sit still.”

Octavia frowns as she turns her head to eye Raven. “Look, not all of us are models who are used to sitting in chairs for hours.” She slowly turns back to Clarke, rolling her eyes. 

“You look amazing, O.” Clarke smiles because it’s true. Octavia has always been a natural beauty, but she’s never been one much for makeup—she always said it took too much time. So seeing her with her makeup and hair professionally done, she’s radiant. 

“There we go, Miss Griffin.” The woman doing her hair lays a hand on her shoulder. “We’re all done. Are you ready to see?”

Clarke nods. She’s not worried that they’ll have made her look back, but she’s excited to see what look they landed on. Clarke had decided that because this is to be a stress-free day she would let Octavia and Raven choose her look and she knows that they have impeccable taste—but she still wants to see.

Her chair is turned and as soon as her eyes land on her reflection her mouth drops open. She’s used to being made up, but this is different. Her blonde hair has been done simply into a fishtail braid, but there are strands of gems glittering in the braid and when she turns her head she sees a beautiful purple and white lily has been pinned at the side of her head. Her lips are painted a bright red while her eyes are dramatically outlined in black liner with multiple purple eyeshadows painted on her lids. Her cheeks have been colored with a peach blush and she can’t help but smile. 

Clarke is aware that she was blessed with good genes and that she is attractive—she wouldn’t be a model if she wasn’t—but today she _feels_ beautiful. Octavia and Raven move to hug her from each side and Clarke’s eyes tear up as she looks at her beautiful friends. 

“Hey, now. None of that.” Raven shakes her. “There’s no crying, you’ll mess up your makeup.”

Clarke laughs, closing her eyes as she looks upward. Raven is right. She can’t mess up her makeup just after getting it done.

“The good news is that everything is water and smear-proof,” the makeup artist calls. “So if you do happen to cry, you’ll still look good.”

“Thank goodness.” Clarke sighs as she opens her eyes. “But I’ll still try to avoid it.” She squeezes her friends once more before pulling away to turn to the women that had made them their most beautiful selves today. “Thank you for everything that you did. For helping to make this day magical.”

“It’s our job, but you’re welcome.” And with that, the women head out of the room, leaving Clarke alone with her friends.

Octavia glances down at her phone and lets out a yelp, “We better get going. We’re a little behind schedule.”

“You’re acting like they’re going to start without us.” Raven laughs. “Clarke kind of needs to be there for this to happen. 

Clarke shakes her head. “Don’t start Rey.” She shoots Octavia a grin. “Lead the wait.”

“At least _someone_ understands the importance of a schedule,” Octavia shoots at Raven before linking her arm with Clarke’s. “Let’s go see your parents.”

Clarke fights to keep the smile in place as her stomach drops. She’d let herself forget for a moment that her mom is going to be there—her mom who she hasn’t spoken to in years. But the fact that she’s coming today has to mean something, right? 

Clarke lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as she presses a hand to her stomach. At least her dad will be there. She can go do this—she’s not going to let her mom ruin this day for her.

* * *

# SANCTUM

### Power Couple to Watch in 2018: Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin

_BY HARPER MCINTYRE_

January 10, 2018

> After a leaked photograph outed the couple earlier this year, the pair hasn’t bothered to hide their relationship any longer. While they still refuse to comment on it to the media, they are often spotted hand in hand strolling down the busy streets of whatever city they happen to be in. They wave at the paparazzi that seem to follow them everywhere, they smile as they hold hands. All around it seems that they’re very happy with their lives.
> 
> And why shouldn’t they be? It was announced earlier this month that Griffin is set to star in her debut film, _Who Will You Save_ **,** alongside A-listers Miles Shaw and Marcus Kane. Charmaine Diyoza is set to both direct and produce the movie. With names like that attached, _Who Will You Save_ , is sure to be a blockbuster. 
> 
> Now, this doesn’t mean that Griffin has given up modeling, in fact, she and Blake announced a new series that they’re doing for a year-long series with Vogue. Indra Thompson is set to write the articles each month, while Blake will photograph Griffin. No further details are available about the project yet, but Vogue is sure to release the details any day now.
> 
> With so many major projects on the horizon, how will they find time for each other?

* * *

# THE ARKER

### Is Bellarke Over?

_BY JASPER JORDAN_

February 18, 2019

> Reports poured in a few nights ago from social media accounts of people witnessing a very loud, very public fight between fashion photographer Bellamy Blake and (ex?) girlfriend, supermodel Clarke Griffin. The two were outed two years ago when someone managed to get a photographer of the pair kissing. They’ve always kept their relationship from the media, so no one can actually say how long they’ve been together for sure. But from the look of things, they’re calling it quits. 
> 
> Now, while a public fight isn’t reason enough to call it a breakup, just this morning the pair made separate posts to social media — both of which you can see below. And this after the pair stopped following each other on all of their social media platforms. While not an out and out confirmation of a breakup, when it’s all put together, it looks like this power couple has split.
> 
> While most of the videos of the fight were too far away to make out what the couple was saying, a new video has been uploaded that allows us to make out at least some of what is being said.
> 
> **_Clarke:_** _[...] sometimes it’s about me. I don’t understand why you don’t get that._
> 
> **_Bellamy:_** _Sometimes it’s about you? How about all the time? All I do is give, give, give. [...] I’m tired of this Clarke._
> 
> **_Clarke:_** _Well then [...] Fuck you, Bellamy._
> 
> **_Bellamy:_** _Clarke. [...]_
> 
> **_Clarke:_** _No. [...]_
> 
> The remainder of the conversation was lost as the pair stormed off down the street. The video shows Clarke breaking away from Bellamy and then Bellamy following her. What caused the fight is still unknown, but it does look like Bellarke has come to an end — much to the dismay of their fans.

* * *

“What time is it?” Bellamy demands.

“Five minutes since the last time you asked,” Murphy’s voice is snarky, but it usually is so Bellamy doesn’t let that bother him.

Bellamy sighs, glancing out the window before looking back at Miller. “Can you go check and make sure that they’re here?”

Miller makes his way over to Bellamy, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay? Women run on their own clocks. She’s going to be here. You freaking out because they’re not here exactly when Octavia said they would be isn’t doing anyone any good.”

“But what if something happened?” Bellamy bites his lip. He knows that he’s being ridiculous—he is fully aware of this—but he wants this day to go perfectly. And he’s ready for it to be time. Waiting is killing him.

“Nothing has happened. If something did, O would text one of us.” Miller squeezes Bellamy’s shoulders, trying to relax him.

Bellamy knows that the words that Miller is saying make sense logically, but he’s having problems being logical. His greatest fear for today is that something goes wrong and it keeps it from happening—which he knows is illogical, but he can’t seem to keep himself from worrying. 

“Why don’t we do something to help him calm down,” Monty offers.

“Like what?” Murphy snarks, rolling his eyes before pausing. “Actually...we could do shots.”

Bellamy scoffs, narrowing his eyes. “Clarke would kill me and then she’d kill you.”

“And how would she know it was me if you’re dead?” 

Miller laughs. “Because I’d tell her.”

“Also, she would know.” Bellamy shakes his head. “She knows you way too well.”

Murphy considers this for a moment before nodding. “True enough. Okay, so what else can we do to distract him then?”

Bellamy’s eyes flicker to the window again, but he forces himself not to look out it. Instead, he begins pacing the room.

“Jesus, Bellamy.” Murphy throws a pillow at him, but it just bounces off his chest and hits the floor.

Bellamy glances from the pillow to Murphy before continuing with his pacing. He wishes he could think of a way to get his mind to shut off. He doesn’t want to be acting like this. He just can’t seem to stop.

“Do you know what I watched last night?” Monty asks—though Bellamy doesn’t know who he’s talking to.

Murphy snorts. “Why would I want to know that?” He gasps. “Ow, damn it, Miller. Fine, what did you watch last night?”

“300 and it was amazing.”

Bellamy spins around, pining Monty with his gaze. He knows what they’re doing and he doesn’t even care. “You cannot like that movie, Monty. We can’t be friends if you do.” And as he’s sure his friends predicted he goes off on a rant about the inaccuracies of the movie. At least his mind is on something else now.

* * *

# SANCTUM

### Bellamy Blake falls apart without supermodel girlfriend

_BY HARPER MCINTYRE_

March 20, 2019

> It’s been just over a month since Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin ended their two-plus year relationship. While neither party has admitted to the breakup, they have not denied it. In fact, any time that the other is mentioned by an interviewer the subject is promptly changed. Why they won’t just admit to the breakup is unclear, but they may be just not ready to discuss it. 
> 
> Blake has found himself in a bit of trouble since the breakup. He’s been arrested not once, but twice for public intoxication after starting fights at bars in New York City. Neither he nor his publicist could be reached for a comment, but you have to wonder where his head is at. Obviously, he’s having a hard time dealing with the breakup — after all, there is no way that it is a coincidence that this behavior began shortly after the apparent breakup. 
> 
> There have been no reports of issues at any photoshoots, but Blake and Griffin have also not had to work together. Will they ever work together again? Will Blake lose everything after he lost the girl? Only time will tell.

* * *

Clarke waits impatiently as Octavia pulls her zipper up before turning to face the full-length mirror. She smiles as she looks at herself. She really loves this dress. As soon as she’d laid eyes on the dress she knew it was the one. 

It’s not white—she knew she’d never wear white on her wedding day—it’s a champagne color strapless dress with a fitted bodice before flaring out into layers upon layer of lace. It’s a bit much, but she loves it and she loves the way she looks in it. She feels beautiful and powerful and _happy_. She’s ecstatic and in mere minutes she’ll be marrying the love of her life. Why wouldn’t she be happy?

“You look beautiful, Clarke.” Abby’s voice makes Clarke tense as she turns to face her mom. There are tears in Abby’s eyes and Clarke doesn’t think she’s faking, but her guard is still up. The things that her mom has said to her in the past left their mark and she doesn’t trust her. “Your dad is waiting outside. I was hoping that I could have a moment alone with you.” 

Clarke considers her for a moment before nodding to Octavia and Raven. They might as well get this out of the way now so that Clarke isn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Ten minutes till showtime,” Octavia calls over her shoulder just before pulling the door shut behind them.

Clarke looks at Abby expectantly, sighing when she doesn’t speak. “Look, Mom, this is my wedding day. I don’t want to be stressed out today, so say whatever it is that you think you need to say so I can focus on my wedding, please.”

“I’m sorry,” Abby blurts out almost before Clarke finishes speaking. She shakes her head, looking away. “I was awful to you and said awful things about you. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right.” Her eyes meet Clarke’s once more. “I understand if you never forgive me, but I needed you to know before you start your new life, that I am truly sorry for the way I treated you.”

Clarke watched Abby for a moment, considering. Her mom’s actions had hurt her immensely, but is holding onto those feelings of hurt doing anyone any good? She doesn’t think so. She makes her way over and takes Abby’s hands. “I can’t forgive you right now, but I’d like us to try to work this out. You’re my mom and I want you in my life if you want to be.”

“Really?” Abby blinks at her as a tear slides down her cheek. “You’re sure?”

Clarke laughs. “Yeah, I’m sure that I don’t want to hold onto resentment. I’m not making any promises, but I’d like to try.”

More tears spill from Abby’s eyes as she pulls Clarke into her arms. “That’s all I can ask for—it’s more than I deserve. I love you, Clarke, and I’m so happy for you.”

“I love you too, Mom.” Clarke closes her eyes against the threatening tears as she returns Abby’s hug. Does this fix everything that’s broken between them? No, it does not, but it’s a step in the right direction and a burden lifted from her shoulders as she readies to begin her new life. It’s a start.

* * *

# ARKADIA FASHION

### Clarke Griffin parties it up

_BY MAYA VIE_

May 25, 2019

> Clarke Griffin is suddenly popping up at every big event in multiple cities and seemingly having the time of her life. Griffin split with long-time boyfriend Bellamy Blake a few months back and in the last month, she’s been to more events than she has attended in the entirety of her four-year-long career. Why the sudden change? Is she making up for lost time? Is she trying to bury the pain? At this point, it’s all speculation as she has begun declining interviews. In fact, she has not been interviewed since the disastrous interview with Josephine Lightbourne a few weeks back.
> 
> As all interviews have done since the breakup, Lightbourne brought up Blake and their apparent breakup. Griffin had tried to change the subject, but Lightbourne was having none of it and continued to hound Clarke on live television to answer questions about her relationship. Eventually, Griffin appeared to have enough.
> 
> Griffin stood, glaring at Lightbourne, and told the other woman that she was “a disgrace — exploiting people’s feelings and secrets your own entertainment. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Then she’d torn off her microphone and thrown it at Lightbourne’s feet while Lightbourne had stared on with shock. Griffin has never been known to lose her cool during an interview like this before, but this also wasn’t her first run-in with Lightbourne.
> 
> When Griffin first emerged onto the fashion scene, one of her exes Lexa Woods had appeared on Lightbourne’s show, revealing personal information not just about their relationship, but also personal information about Griffin. Since then there have been numerous people within the fashion community that have refused to be interviewed by Lightbourne. Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, along with the elder Blake and Griffin have refused interviews with her. So what changed to make Griffin appear on her show? Griffin has not commented on the interview so why she made the choice is still unknown, but it is obvious that she regrets the decision. 
> 
> Now we have to wonder since Blake has had some issues with the law since the breakup and now Griffin seems to be spending most of her time partying, does the pair regret their breakup? Is there a possible reconciliation on the horizon? 

* * *

# SANCTUM

### Will sparks fly when Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin reunite for a charity project?

_BY HARPER MCINTYRE_

January 2, 2020

> That’s right, you did read that correctly. Exes Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin are set to work on a project for the first time since their breakup a year ago. Blake and Griffin have managed to avoid working together or even being in the same city for a year. It appears that their luck has run out though. It was announced earlier this week that the pair would be teaming up for Fashion For the Kids. All proceeds will benefit For the Kids, which both have supported in the past.
> 
> So why now? Why are they suddenly willing to work together? Is it because the project is for a charity that they’ve both supported? Have they finally realized that they’re over the other? Unfortunately neither Blake nor Griffin could be reached for a comment, but that’s not surprising. Neither of them has spoken on the end of their relationship, just as they never spoke about their relationship while it was still going on. 
> 
> Because both have been so private in the past about their relationships, it’s not clear if either Blake or Griffin are currently seeing anyone. But let’s assume that they’re not. Could sparks fly? Could a reconciliation be possible? The project is set to start next month, so the answers to at least a few of these questions could be answered then.

* * *

Bellamy stands at the end of the aisle, bouncing from foot to foot as the ceremony begins. He’s ready to get married. He wants to do it now so that he and Clarke can begin their lives as man and wife. But right now he’s having to watch Murphy and Raven walk down the aisle, arm in arm, followed by Miller and Octavia. Then his little cousins walking down the aisle—one carrying the rings and the other dropping rose petals.

“Come on, man. It’s almost time. You can last a few more minutes,” Murphy mutters under his breath as he moves past him.

Miller snickers when he walks by. “You’re a disaster, Blake? But your bride? Cool as a cucumber.”

Bellamy ignores them both, eyes glued to the doors that Clarke will be coming through any moment now. He knows she’ll be beautiful—she always is. 

He sucks in a breath when she walks in on Jake’s arm—or at least he assumes it’s Jake’s arm since he only has eyes for Clarke. Tears prickle at his eyes as she smiles at him. She’s radiant—more beautiful than she’s ever been. Their eyes stay locked as she and her dad make their way down the aisle and Bellamy feels like it takes an eternity.

But finally Jake is placing Clarke’s hand in his. He grins. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she replies as she returns his grin. 

Bellamy hears the officiant drone on, but he doesn’t hear the words which is probably how Clarke ends up laughing at him.

“Huh?” He glances away from Clarke to the officiant who is grinning at him.

“Your vows.”

“Oh, right.” Bellamy makes a face at Clarke as she and the rest of the guests laugh. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the paper he’d written his vows on. He wishes he could have memorized them, but this will have to do.”

“Clarke, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that there was something special about you. The first moment that I saw the photographs I’d taken of you, I knew that you were meant for more than the life you had planned. What I had planned on was falling head-over-heels in love with you. Looking back, I’m not surprised, but at the time the thought never even crossed my mind. But then you were all I saw and all I wanted. We had our ups and our downs, but we figured it out. I can’t wait to be your husband and for you to be my wife. I promise to always listen to you and always consider your side of things. I’m not dumb enough to think that we won’t disagree or fight, but I promise that even when we do—I will still love you and I will remember that you love me, too. I love you now and I will love you always.”

Tears glisten in Clarke’s eyes as she smiles up at him before clearing her throat. “I’m not nearly as eloquent of a speaker as Bellamy—I probably should have gone first.”

This pulls a laugh from Bellamy and the guests. He’s sure he’s grinning like an idiot, but he doesn’t care.

“I don’t even know when I fell in love with you—don’t laugh. It just happened so slowly over time that I didn’t notice it happening until it hit me like a ton of bricks—I was in love with my best friend. Had a bit of freak out over that one, just ask Raven.” She pauses while everyone laughs. “I never in a million years thought that you could feel that way about me, but you did and it was amazing. Until it wasn’t. I was miserable while we were apart, no matter how much I pretended to be fine. The minute I laid eyes on you after that year? I knew you were my soulmate and I didn’t want to spend another minute without you by my side. So today I promise to never let pride or misunderstandings to come between us again. I promise that no matter how mad I get, I will never leave. I will always work things out because you mean everything to me.”

“Not eloquent, my ass,” Bellamy mutters to Clarke as the officiant continues, drawing a quiet laugh from her. 

The ceremony continues and this time he’s paying enough attention to know when to say I do as he counts down the moments until he can kiss her.

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Bellamy grins because he sure as hell is going to kiss her. He sweeps her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers as he dips her—because being dramatic at your wedding is allowed. It doesn’t last long enough for him, but they’re also surrounded by their friends and family. He lifts her back up to a standing position as he breaks the kiss, but doesn’t remove his arms that are wrapped around her.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, too, Bellamy.”

And those five words are enough to send a warmth shooting through his whole body. Clarke is his wife and he’s the luckiest man alive.

* * *

# THE ARKER

### Bellarke is back!!!

_BY JASPER JORDAN_

February 15, 2020

> Yes, that is correct. Everyone’s favorite fashion power couple, Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, is back together! And weirdly, unlike the last time that they were in a relationship, they were the ones that announced that they were back together on social media. 
> 
> Even more surprising than this is that Clarke and Bellamy agreed for an interview with me again — this time in person. 
> 
> **Can I just tell you how exciting it is that you agreed to have a face to face interview with me?**
> 
> **Clarke:** [laughs] Well, I’m glad that we could do this for you. 
> 
> **I’ve followed your career since the beginning and even that one phone interview sent me screaming in the hills. But enough about me and my fanboy ways, all three of us know why we’re here.**
> 
> **Bellamy:** [laughs] Yes, I guess we do, don’t we? 
> 
> **Clarke:** I know you have a lot of questions Jasper, so let’s get to them.
> 
> **Okay, well we know that the two of you started dating at some point the first time around. Why don’t you tell us about that?**
> 
> **Bellamy:** Do you want to start?
> 
> **Clarke:** Sure. Obviously, we were working together pretty much non-stop and we had the same friends. It was all very natural. One day we were just friends and the next we were something more. 
> 
> **So how long were you actually together before that photo dropped, outing you to the public?**
> 
> **Bellamy:** Hmmmm...I think it was about eight months, give or take a few.
> 
> **Clarke:** Yeah, that sounds about right. Honestly, we just didn’t see the reason why our being together would be anyone’s business but our own, but such is the life of celebrities.
> 
> **Yeah, that’s something that I’ve heard largely discussed whether or not celebrities should be allowed to keep parts of their lives private when they’re a public figure. It’s terrible that it’s something that happens and I think that you should be allowed to keep anything you want private, but not everyone thinks that way. But with as private as you were previously, what made you decide to speak to me now?**
> 
> **Clarke:** We knew people would want to know. I mean you see the comments on the posts we made when we got back together. So we figured we would do an interview with someone that we knew we could trust and get the story out there in the hopes that people will stop asking.
> 
> **Bellamy:** And this way we only have to tell it once. Or at least that’s the hope.
> 
> **That makes sense. Now we know how and when you first got together, so the next thing would be the very public fight and the breakup. What happened?**
> 
> **Bellamy:** Honestly? I was resentful of how in-demand Clarke was. We were constantly having to work around her schedule and it made me realize that I was also working my career around her. Which was completely on me — not on Clarke.
> 
> **Clarke:** And I never realized that he felt that way. We were having problems communicating our feelings apparently. The night of the fight, we were at a party celebrating some accomplishment of mine or another — and I don’t say that to brag. I say that because we were constantly at some party for something that I was being honored for. Bellamy wanted to leave and I didn’t. He stormed out and I followed.
> 
> **Bellamy:** And we fought — not caring who could see. It’s like all of the resentment came flying out of me and I just lashed out. Even though it was in no way her fault. It was my decisions that had led me to resent her. It’s just taken me a while to figure that out. I spent the last year working on myself and focusing on my work. I ventured outside of fashion photography and while I will never leave the fashion world behind, I realized that I needed something else in my life.
> 
> **Clarke:** He’s been focusing on landscape photography and it’s amazing. He’s the best fashion photographer that I’ve ever worked with-
> 
> **Bellamy:** You have to say that.
> 
> **Clarke:** No, I really don’t. [laughs] Now as I was saying, his landscapes are to die for. They make feel things that you’ll never get from fashion photography.
> 
> **That’s amazing! Are you showing anywhere?**
> 
> **Bellamy:** Well, I’m working under an alias. I didn’t want my name to be the reason I succeeded.
> 
> **Does that mean I’ll never know? Because that makes me sad.**
> 
> **Clarke:** No, that’s another thing that was decided for this interview. It’s time to reveal Bellamy’s alias so that he can only grow more popular. Because he’s already succeeded without his name being attached. So I convinced him that we should let the world know so that it can be seen by more people and so that if he chooses to he can do that full-time instead of fashion photography.
> 
> **Bellamy:** I really should’ve chosen a different alias because now I feel like an idiot. [laughs] My landscapes are under the name Blake Bradbury.
> 
> **Blake Bradbury is you? Seriously? Wow! I just need you to know that I now love you twice as much.**
> 
> **Bellamy:** [laughs] Thanks, I guess?
> 
> **Well now that you’ve dropped that bomb on us, why don’t we move onto your reconciliation.**
> 
> **Bellamy:** As you know I was slated to do the shoot for the Fashion For the Kids and Clarke was slated to model for it. For a week after they told me I considered dropping out. How could I face her after the way that I had behaved? Not just to her, but in the months that followed. I was a bit of a mess. But then I realized that I needed to man up and stick to my commitments and also, I really just wanted to see her.
> 
> **Clarke:** I knew Bellamy was involved when I signed on. If I’m honest, that was probably what helped me decide to do it. I had to rearrange my schedule a lot to be able to do it and it’s a cause that I love, but I knew that Bellamy would make it amazing. And I may have missed him too. Octavia and Raven were very cagey about giving me any information as they both said they were to remain neutral following the breakup.
> 
> **Bellamy:** And as soon as I saw her I knew that I was still in love with her and I needed to make it right.
> 
> **Clarke:** Same. From the moment our eyes locked across the room, I knew there was no way I was going to let him get away a second time.
> 
> **That is the sweetest thing ever. While I do not support shipping real people — it’s a little weird, but to each their own — I am very glad that Bellarke is back together. Thank you both for taking the time to talk to me and I know that our readers will be happy to finally know the story. Good luck to both of you.**
> 
> And I was right in my previous opinions of them — they are both friendly and down to earth. I’m not sure that I’ve ever felt more comfortable during an interview before. It’s very clear that they are in love. It’s too bad that my readers couldn’t see the interview, because the love shined in their eyes. Honestly, I’m a little jealous. I’d like to one day find what they’ve found.

* * *

# ARKADIA FASHION

### Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin announce their engagement.

_BY MAYA VIE_

June 18, 2020

> Just a short six months after their reconciliation, Clarke Griffin is sporting a beautiful ring that must have cost her fiance, Bellamy Blake, a pretty penny. Our congratulations to the happy couple! No announcements on when the wedding will be and it’s unclear whether or not any will come. Blake and Griffin did not publicize their relationship the first time around but have been much more open about it not just to the media, but on their social media as well. We will make sure that you, our readers, are updated as soon as we know anything.

* * *

Clarke’s face is starting to hurt from all the smiling. Obviously, she’s happy, but she also feels like she has to put on a show. If she stops smiling people might think she’s not happy. And she hates that she’s spending her reception over-thinking. Why is she like this?

“Hey, you okay?” Bellamy leans over to ask, squeezing her hand lightly.

Clarke shrugs. “Yeah, just getting a little lost in my head.”

“Well, not too much longer and we can get the hell out of here.” Bellamy shakes his head. He’s smiling, but she can see how tense he is behind it. 

At least she’s not the only one putting on an act for their guests. And Bellamy is right, it’s drawing closer and closer to their assigned departure time. The first dance had gone well—dance classes for the win. Bellamy had danced with his mom, Aurora grinning up at him the entire time. Clarke had danced with her dad, shocked when he’d cried. She’d never seen her dad cry before tonight and of course, it had made her cry. Fun times.

The toasts went really well—mostly. Octavia’s boyfriend, Lincoln, had to remove the microphone from Murphy’s hand when his drunken speech was going on for just a little too long and he was sharing just a little too much. But it’s Murphy so Clarke wasn’t all that surprised.

Dinner had been amazing. The champagne was her favorite brand. She and Bellamy had greeted all of their guests. Raven and Octavia were in charge of making sure that the gifts made it back to Bellamy’s house—soon to be their house—following the wedding. All that’s left is cutting the cake.

Clarke wonders what Octavia would do if she and Bellamy just said screw it to her schedule and just cut it now before moving up their departure time. She’s seriously considering it when the DJ starts talking as the song ends.

“It’s time to cut the cake if the bride and groom could make their way over.”

Bellamy helps Clarke to her feet and he lets her lead him to where the cake is set up. Glad that she doesn’t have to break Octavia’s schedule, Clarke grins as she and Bellamy cut into the cake, and then it’s time for them to feed one another.

“If you mess up my makeup you’re dead,” she says quietly through her smile.

Bellamy throws his head back as he laughs. “I would never.”

And he doesn’t which is good for him because she wasn’t joking—though she wasn’t likely to kill him, she would’ve been pissed. 

Before she knows it they’re being sent off by their guests as they wave sparklers. Finally. As happy as she is to be married to Bellamy, she would’ve been much happier if the reception could have been had on a different night. 

As the door of the limo closes behind them Bellamy’s hand lands gently on Clarke’s cheek before he turns her to face him. “Alone at last.”

“Thank God.” She leans forward and kisses him the way that she’s wanted to all night, but couldn’t because they had an audience. The kiss turns dirty quickly and they break apart with ragged breaths.

“We should probably save that for the hotel room,” Bellamy says with a grin.

Clarke returns his smile before leaning into his side. “You might be right.”

“I love you, wife.”

“And I, you, husband.” Clarke smiles as she lets her eyes fall shut. A short nap on the drive to their hotel sounds like a good idea because she most definitely wants to be awake for the wedding night and the party has taken a lot out of her. “Wake me up when we get there?”

“Of course” Bellamy presses a kiss to her head before running a hand over her hair. As she drifts off to sleep she wonders if she’ll ever be happier than she is in this moment.


End file.
